


Beauty Sleep

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the fact that he can't sleep some nights, Kylo finds comfort gazing and marveling at Poe's features. Something about his sleeping partner gives him a sense of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Sleep

It was one of those nights.

Since Kylo had defected from the Frist Order, he found there were some nights, at various times, when he couldn’t sleep. Strange enough, he didn’t have nightmares, nor did he have headaches (like he used too), but just periods where all feelings of drowsiness and the need for sleep had left him. More than often when living by himself, he felt alone when this happened, but now, with Poe laying lazily next to him, he just felt annoyed.

He had a very long and most likely painful day following, the last thing he needed was a lack of sleep. But it seemed like that, like many nights, it was inevitable, and Kylo found himself sitting up, ready to take a walk around the property. This was a method he tended to use so he wouldn’t wake Poe with his tossing and turning. Poe, although a heavy sleeper, didn’t need to deal with his partner flipping and flopping like a fish.

As Kylo kicked one leg over and prepared to leave the bed, he felt something grab on to his arm. Still half asleep, he realized that Poe had weakly taken hold of him, not nearly hard enough to keep him there.

“Mm…st…stay…” Half awake, Poe muttered and slowly released his grip. Kylo curious at first, quickly shook his head.

“I’ll just wake you.” He stated, though it seemed as if he’d already woken Poe.

“Too….late…” Poe muttered quietly. “stay.” He repeated, this time a bit more direct. Not wishing to get into a dispute with half asleep Poe, Kylo crawled back next to him and under the covers. It was then, Poe slowly slid into the mold of Kylo’s body until he was submerged in his partner’s warmth.

Rather instinctively, Kylo pulled Poe into a hug.

“Sorry for waking you Poe.” Kylo softly spoke, not hearing nor expecting a response. Poe simply moved closer (not that he could get _that_ much closer), and rubbed himself against Kylo. Feeling the rather hot blush making its way to his face due to the sudden intimate contact, Kylo found it even harder to go back to sleep. So instead, he gave into his urges and stared at a sleeping Poe. Poe was so lucky, he wouldn’t even remember how his midnight clinginess kept Kylo up. Not that he minded, not now at least.

Slowly, Kylo undid his arms around Poe’s frame and slide down lower into the sheets so that he was now eye level with Poe. For maybe a minute, he just gazed into Poe’s tired face. In the dark, it wasn’t as easy to make out his features, but nonetheless, Kylo was happy with what he saw. Poe still looked as beautiful in the dark as he did in the light. His features were perfectly crafted; his hair fell smoothly with his bangs brushing his forehead. Kylo watched as his eyes moved rather self-consciously underneath the lids, signifying that he was mostly dreaming.

Kylo smiled, and moved close to his sleeping pilot, placing his lips on Poe’s. For a split second, he lingered until he heard Poe exhale. Not wanting to wake him again, Kylo pulled back. As he prepared to reposition himself, he saw a faint smile make way to his partner’s face.

For another few seconds, he remained in one position and gazed at Poe, feeling and overwhelming sense of warmth flood his heart.

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered quietly, moving forward and planting another kiss on Poe’s forehead before returning to his normal position where the two were intertwined in each others embrace..

Poe truly was beautiful; the picture of beauty. Kylo always wondered why Poe even had feelings for him. When it came to his own appearance, Kylo thought he looked like a distraught ghost (well that’s what some First Order cadets nicknamed him. Agreeing too much, he didn’t see the need to reprimand them), but Poe had to see something else in him. And for that, Kylo was thankful. He certainly didn’t have confidence in his looks, but Poe did, and that’s all that mattered.

Yawning, and hugging Poe tighter, Kylo felt himself drifting until finally, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think!


End file.
